Forgotten Hero - Tales of Kanagawa
by phantom6man
Summary: A certain historical folklore erased from the Japanese history and is now currently being retold, the legend of a certain red-haired warrior and his quest for his vengeance, equality and love. Centered around the three different towns of the former Japanese empire – Kanagawa, Kyoto and Tokyo during the early Meiji restoration period. This is act 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1 - We're Out of Options

**A/N:** AU. Yaio. Tragedy. KagaKuro. Other pairings might be implied. Characters may be OC. A lot of character deaths. Pardon for my wrong grammar and mistakes, this copy is unedited. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Historical data can be true but this is only a work of fiction, factual events are purely coincidental. If you have read Rourouni Kenshin, you might find some similarities but this is not a prototype. You might also find a lot of similarities with the Korean Drama, Queen Seon Deok but then again, this is not a prototype. Also this is my first time writing a long story so please be a little bit more constructive in the comments.

* * *

Kanagawa, a small fish port town in the empire of Japan is considered by many to be a heavenly paradise on earth. Green lushes of the nearby woodlands and agricultural plantations conquer more than half of the village while its eastern side is bounded by the blue waters of the Tokyo bay. In the middle is the small yet busy town square where the temple, market place and village center is located and in the eastern side is a small shrine dedicated to one of its heroic figures.

The usual tranquility and harmony of the town is always at optimum. In the past years, not even a single case of crime has occurred. The villagers had always believed that they were favored by gods and was set apart from the rest of the empire. But in no way that people living in the town are proud, in fact, they are well-known to be generous, self-supporting and most of all trustworthy.

In a usual day, men would be doing their works until the sun settles down either at the farms, nearby fish ponds or other commercial and cultural services while the women would be left at home tending to their children of which some are already learning and studying in their schools and some are being trained in the military.

Kanagawa was just simply perfect in every way that is until times have changed. Recently, the villagers themselves no longer find it safe to walk along the streets of their own town, the number of people dying in hunger continued to increase while the village's food supply diminishes drastically, crime rates have surged and most of the businesses have closed. All of these, a result of the invasion of now the empire's strongest bandit group, Fukuda Sogo headed by its cruel and wicked leader, Haizaki Shougo.

The news of the tragic event quickly spread throughout Japan and while people actually try to visit and help the bandit-ridden village, nobody could actually even enter. It would either be that they will lose their life, lose their belongings or both. In a span of one year, Kanagawa has been totally isolated from the rest of the empire. What used to be a heaven on earth paradise is closed in becoming a total barren wasteland that was left to rot.

"I had enough; I will no longer tolerate such insolence!" A hand was slammed hardly on the table which caught everyone's attention in the meeting room.

"Hyuga, I need you to relax. We have been beating around the bush lately, no matter how much you think about it. There is simply nothing we can ado at the moment." A short man probably in his late twenties with a catlike mouth scratched his forehead in annoyance.

"That is so unreasonable. The more we do nothing, the more each day becomes closer to hell." A brown-haired male, the youngest in the group, reasoned out looking determined but his tone full of anxiety and worry.

"Very well, you two aren't helping either." Hyuga muttered in a condescending tone as he sat and rested his back at the chair. "Kanagawa shouldn't be like this…"

"It _wasn't_ like this, Hyuga." Koganei Shinji, the village second man in charge and current head of defense corrected looking at the eyes of his fellow council members which were also filled with fear and disappointment.

"This is _his_ entire fault." Hyuga sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"That's partially true but it's no use talking about the past, we have to find our way out of this mess now. If his soul was still roaming around, it would have haunted you a long time ago." The fourth and the last person on the room, Tsuchida Satoshi finally spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Well then, I believe _the _Tsuchida Satoshi has something important to add. Mind sharing your _plan _to us?"

"I don't have any. I am not the one who has a lot of experiences in the battlefield. Furthermore…" Tsuchida sarcastically announced but was quickly interrupted by Hyuga.

"Get out."

"What?" The other male scratched his head in confusion.

"I said get out." Hyuga reiterated a far more deeper tone.

Tsuchida didn't expect such blatant reaction. He was frozen in his seat as he couldn't process what was happening. Hyuga continued to stare at him until Furihata poked his arm signaling him to follow the order without reserve.

"Very well." He finally stood up and walked toward the exit. "This shall be the last time you all will hear from me." He threatened slamming the door.

Furihata wasn't so sure what exactly had happened. It was too fast and too broad to be understood. He knew Tsuchida always had such a despicable personality but Hyuga's action wasn't the best move in the game right now. They need him and if ever he indeed has decided to stop, Kanagawa will continue to roll over the downhill cliff to its demise.

"Uhm." He managed to utter a word breaking the silence devouring the place. "Are we done?" _That sounded wrong._ Furihata thought after speaking such words.

Hearing no reply, Koganei rose up from his seat. He too doesn't want to indulge himself from the negative powers surrounding the council. It is as if that the presence of the Fukuda Sogo isn't bad enough already. "Well then, I guess I shall be going now." He gulped and bid the other two members of the town council farewell.

Just when he was about to reach the door, Hyuga's command stopped him. "Get back here Koga; we need to discuss something important."

Although pissed, Koganei reluctantly followed Hyuga's orders. "What is something so important that cannot be discussed tomorrow?"

"Fukuda Sogo."

"Ah yes." Koganei smiled as he sat back. "Is there anything that is needed to be done about this?"

"Yes." Hyuga replied nonchalantly that took the attention of other two men in the room.

"Okay, then go ahead, we are listening." Koganei smiled cheerfully trying to ease the dark atmosphere surrounding the meeting room.

Hyuga wasn't sure whether Koga was mocking him or not but not that it matters most anyway, he simply wanted to make a move now. Personal differences can be fixed later; the fate of the town should be a first and forefront priority. "I found a hole in Fukuda Sogo's system."

"Oh." Furihata managed to slip out of his mouth unexpectedly.

The distressed leader looked at the youngest council member. _You are too young for this mess. _Hyuga thought to himself. What he wanted to make was a make or break plan. _Is this really the only way? _

Furihata knew he was being observed. He doesn't need telepathic powers to prove that. The mere fact that both Hyuga and Koganei were glaring at him implies that something is coming up. It wasn't as if he doesn't know that, he is not that much naïve and being in the council he knows it means giving up everything.

"Are you planning to send me in?" Furihata spoke out trying to make his voice stiffer.

The thin sign of anxiety and fear in Furihata's voice did not go unnoticed by Hyuga. Losing a member before was painful but losing a member now would be fatal. He needs to think clearly what methods he has left that will give the least degree of liability.

"We don't even know what it is yet."

"Correct. What is this hole that you found? I am quite intrigued."

Hyuga sighed. A little while ago he was very determined now he wasn't even sure. If it will be just himself, he can possibly be resolute but given the fact that he doesn't want to lose anybody else, for him it will always be a tough call. ""Is there anyone really willing to do espionage against Fukuda Sogo?"

The query was somehow uncalled for. Furihata's assumptions of a suicide mission became more of a reality. He knew this time would come that lives have to be sacrificed but the question is, will it be worth it?

"Hyuga, I know you are in a not so good mood but can you please listen to yourself? What you are asking is something that we cannot give." The usual jolly male turned sour after hearing such outrageous question. "You are being unreasonable at the moment; nobody in their sane mind would go there."

"Pardon but if this is a duty that must be fulfilled, I shall willingly submit myself." Furihata declared out of the blue.

"Uhm." Hyuga wasn't sure what to say. He admired the energy and the youth of Furihata but the mission was too heavy for him to handle.

"For god's sake, why not let Kuroko Tetsuya do the job." Koganei recommended smiling menacingly. "He's up for it for sure."

"Wait, what?" Furihata wasn't exactly sure he heard that right. "Let _Kuroko Tetsuya _do the job? I'm sorry but can we not push that through?"

"And why not?" Koganei asked.

"I think that it would just be too risky after all he is an important person per se."

"I doubt that." Hyuga commented. "Given that this Kuroko has a talent of being not noticed, I think he is the best candidate."

"Talent? What a joke, it is not talent Hyuga. He earned it because the society neglected him, there is nothing so special about that but I do agree. I know he can do the job well."

The comments of the two top leaders of their town quickly captured the ears of Furihata who was eagerly listening but all the enthusiasm was exhausted as he only to find his childhood friend lambasted.

Hyuga looked at Koganei for a while trying to read the man's expression. He wasn't sure what are Koganei's intentions for recommending Kuroko's participation in the mission but being doubtful right now wouldn't help either. As a leader and the apprentice of Kiyoshi Teppei, he had been given the role of helping Kanagawa grow from the ground but all these times, it looks like he have failed in every aspect of his job.

Deciding it was sincere; he closed his eyes and paused for a moment. What he is about to say next is a matter of national interest and the price for doing a mistake is high. _Geez, why do I have to be in such position?_

Furihata observed the scenario in from of him. At a very young age, he is already exposed to the harsh reality of his hometown more than anybody else in his generation. Not that he had any regrets but sometimes he feels that he is nothing but a decoration to the town council. Right now though, he really wished that the two would not push through with the plan but his mind says otherwise, he has to let go.

"Alright, let him go." Hyuga opened his eyes while muttering the four words that he does not really want to say. Koganei quickly turned his head to his captain as he was shock that even he would put such matters on top of national issues. _I guess we are indeed in desperation. I never knew Hyuga would make such drastic action. _

"Start the preparations Furihata." His captain gave him a small of piece of paper. "Everything that is needed is written here. Please relay the message to Kuroko and make him leave as soon as possible."

"Yes." The young man couldn't resist no matter how much he wanted to. For the first time in his life, he could taste the bitter feel of the one word he has just uttered.

"So what is this hole?" Koganei asked again realizing Hyuga had never really revealed what the contents of the mission are. "I am guessing that we need to retrieve something from the Sogo camp?"

Hyuga was impressed by Koganei's fast deduction. "I am only saying this once but you are right. Coming from our watchmen, I have learned that Mochizuki keeps all records in a thin book. I have also confirmed that this small couple of papers contains important information."

"Is that the one he was holding on when meeting with us last week?"

"Definitely yes."

"Then it definitely must be in our hands." Koganei smiled.

There was no respond from the other two. Hyuga tilted his head to the left and carefully analyzed the situation he made. There was no backing out this time, he already gave the order and what is left is to let fate decide what will happen next.

Koganei looked at their leader with an anxious face. "Do you still remember your promise to Kiyoshi?"

The question came out of the blue. Hyuga was not in the mood to talk about such stuff, not his past, not his failure and surely not about him.

"I'm sorry, it must really be difficult." Koganei sat back to his chair. "Anyhow, I wanted to know what made you decide to set off Kuroko for the mission."

Hyuga's mind went blank at the question. He looked at Koganei's face who was still showing his usual smile or rather if not his usual emotional tantrum face.

"You surely did weight the consequences of your actions and yet you decided to send him. Isn't that again being rash and impulsive?"

"One more word from you and I'll show you how impulsive I am." Hyuga threatened annoyed by Koganei's inquisitiveness. "There is no special reason why I sent him off. He is no longer treated as such; he is nothing but a commoner now so why bother? If he wanted to be useful just like what he always state before then I guess this will give him the best opportunity."

Furihata bowed his head remembering Kuroko's own words when he visited the council hall. Of course, Hyuga is right; if Kuroko wanted to be strong then he has to go out. A sword does not get hard without being subjected to heat and pressure.

Koganei looked at his superior for a while before bursting into laughter which immediately annoyed the latter and surprised Furihata. "So that is what you indeed call impulsive. Let me remind you though, if Kuroko dies in this mission. You know what is bound to come."

"Yes but even so, do you think people would still care about it?" Hyuga's statement made Furihata almost to puke.

"True." Came the immediate reply. "However, it does that not change the fact that Kanagawa needs a strong leader right now not someone who does not even know what to do and relies on the mistakes and mishaps people around him." Koganei muttered scratching his right cheek. "Do not take it too personal but you should not let emotions take you quickly. It has already been nearly a year after his death. You should stop living in the past."

"You do love to say strong words Koganei. For someone who is also not doing a lot of work, I rather find your statement a little bit ironic."

_Hmmm. _The other male smirked softly and stood up. "You can believe what you want but as what the old saying goes, there is only a truth. You will soon know what I mean but I am hoping that if that day comes, people are still alive. You do not know what the future can bring."

Koganei walked toward the door softly and gave Hyuga a final gaze before finally closing the door. "Well I better be off." _I wonder what would happen next. _He thought as he walked toward the direction of his house. The walk from the secret meeting place to his residence was a noticeable distance and since he had to use another pathway to avoid being seen by some of the Fukuda Sogo bandits guarding the city, the distance to his house increased dramatically.

Koganei sighed as he moved his feet while looking at the orange skies at the same time feeling the fresh cool breeze traverse through him. If there is anything that is running around his mind right now that would be to remove himself from the growing problem. He had never dreamt of being in such a position where he will worry a lot about his people and himself. If only he could travel back in time, he would have done it a long time ago. _I wonder how Hyuga really feels about it. _He thought as he closed his eyes hoping everything would just go back to normal as things were, nearly half a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunted Dreams

**A/N:** AU. Yaio. Tragedy. KagaKuro. Other pairings might be implied. Characters may be OC. A lot of character deaths. Pardon for my wrong grammar and mistakes, this copy is unedited. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Historical data can be true but this is only a work of fiction, factual events are purely coincidental. If you have read Rourouni Kenshin, you might find some similarities but this is not a prototype. You might also find a lot of similarities with the Korean Drama, Queen Seon Deok but then again, this is not a prototype. Also this is my first time writing a long story so please be a little bit more constructive in the comments. Thanks all for the follows, waiting for comments. Haha. :)**  
**

* * *

Hyuga was annoyed as hell. It was already night fall when he arrived in his house and seeing how miserable his place was, he almost forgot how his abode became the center of the recent commotion between his men and the bandits when they confronted him about his subordinates revolting against their authority. _Shit. _He cursed walking toward his bedroom passing by the topsy-turvy furniture and items. Reaching his bed he laid carelessly on the soft foams trying to grasp its comfort. _With all these problems in mind, I pretty much need a long sleep. _He thought staring at his worn-out ceiling.

Hyuga's surroundings quickly turned black as he closed his eyes. In a few moments, he was already in a deep slumber then out of the darkness he started to hear his name being called.

_"Hyuga!" He snapped back looking at the person who called his name. He was dressed in complete armor and had long sword in his side. His hair was brown and he was wearing a cheerful yet serious face. "I want you to go back now; the next part will be dangerous."_

_ "Huh?" He asked in confusion looking at his surroundings, blood and fire raging the building. "You're seriously not going through that wall alone, aren't you Kiyoshi?"_

_ Kiyoshi, Kanagawa's top swordsman and is considered to be one of the empire's four crownless generals only smirked and laugh. "Just go back, your men needs you there the most."_

_ Before Hyuga can even react Kiyoshi was gone. That damn idiot! He thought. We are in a battle against __**him**__; of course I can't let my guard done. Not knowing what to do, he went back out and surveyed how the battle was progressing, surprised to see his men still fighting despite being outnumbered, he shifted his gaze to Koganei who quickly gave him a thumbs-up, the signal that means there was nothing to worry about. _

_ Without thinking, he quickly went back inside the burning building to find Kiyoshi and at the instant moment, he heard a shout coming from the other side of the wall._

_ "What do you think will you get from all of these, Hanamiya?" The voice was rugged surely coming from someone who is exhausted._

_ "Nothing I just want to see people suffer is there any problem with that." Hyuga could not see but he is sure that he heard a soft chuckle after such declaration. "But you know what Kiyoshi, you used to be like me but now you are the boring type. Why not join me? We can have fun again like the old days." _

_ That bastard! Hyuga thought and wandered his way through the wall looking for some hidden switches which will allow him to pass through until he found an opening. The opening was too small however; it was only enough for him to see what was happening and what he saw sent shivers to his whole body. The whole room was in flames, burning silks and wood scatter around the place, it seems like in any moment now, the whole ceiling would collapse. Hyuga felt his heart beats faster, he then quickly looked for Kiyoshi, shifting his view to the left, tears stared to fall from his eyes._

_ "I had enough of this game Kiyoshi, I warned you before yet you did not listen. I will kill whoever gets in the way even if it's you." Hanamiya slashed his sword with his face smiling which Kiyoshi narrowly avoided._

_ "You won't win." Kiyoshi forced to utter. He could feel he was losing both blood and energy rapidly. Hanamiya's slashes has created multiple marks and wounds in his body, his knee which Hanamiya previously injured has also been aching, his clothes tattered and full of his blood. I wonder since when did he got this stronger. He paused for a moment and thought what he needed to do and that is then when he smiled and aimed his sword towards Hanamiya for the last time._

_ "This is what I hate about you Kiyoshi, why won't you just give up!" Hanamiya evaded what could have been a fatal attack. "Argh you're so annoying, well since you wanted to die, then go die!" He then snapped his fingers as he collided his sword to the ground; the friction of the contact quickly caused an ignition and surge of flame quickly came rushing to Kiyoshi, surprised by the sudden attack, he felt his body struck to ground, unable to move. It was then only a matter of seconds when he felt hot scorching flames burn his body, although it was only for a short period, it was enough to bring him to his knees helplessly._

_ "Let me get this straight Hanamiya. I have no regrets in meeting you." He uttered losing his breath and consciousness. "But I cannot let this feeling trample over me. I became too blind to see what is happening. If it is not me then someone else will have to do it, someone else will have to kill you."_

_ "Oh look at you my dear friend." Hanamiya sadistically teased nervously holding Kiyoshi's chin up, his black eyes meeting Kiyoshi's brown. "Well, since I'm a good friend, let me return the favor, I won't make you suffer for long." He then grabbed Kiyoshi's own sword and stabbed him from above piercing through his former classmate's heart. _

_ Kiyoshi's eyes widen as he felt the blade penetrate him and the last thing he saw were Hanamiya's cold eyes and his yet forcefully drawn smile. _

_ "Noooooo!" Hyuga shouted as he was able to watch every scene of his friend, his sensei, his big brother's last battle. _

_ The shout quickly caught Hanamiya's attention and saw Hyuga's trembling eyes. The image of people fearing him quickly made his lips curved downward. He was about to walk forward to the hole when all of the sudden the ceiling collapsed and for Hyuga everything went black._

"Shit!" He shouted rising from his bed panting and sweating tremendously. In a matter of seconds, he was back to reality. _That dream again, was it really my fault why Kiyoshi died? _He asked himself staring at his room's window. Upon seeing his village basked in darkness, his appetite to sleep was lost. _I don't care if it's mine or not because right now I have to get this shit straight. _Hyuga shook his head and contemplated. He then slowly pulled a secret compartment at the wall of his bedroom. _It's time to get serious. _


End file.
